WhatTheHell!
by guest guest guest guest
Summary: Leah finally imprints much to the surprise of her pack brothers and her imprints guardians.   Don't own anything besides the plot :


Hey guys :) I thought that I'd do a one shot since I'm currently still thinking about what to do next in my other story.

Any ways, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or harry potter.

...

What. The. Hell.

That was what was going through the minds of the pack as they watched Leah have a civil conversation with someone. CIVIL. The girl that punched Quil because he looked at her wrong. The girl who told everyone at school what sort of noises Kim made during sex. (Oh the joys of a pack link. Poor Jared hasn't gotten laid since. Not to mention Leah blamed HIM for it all; if he didn't constantly think about it so much, (Seriously! Like she wants to know what Kim likes to do behind closed doors!)he wouldn't be in this mess)

The girl who took Collin's clothes when he was in the gym shower, forcing him to face the school with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Later, when receiving the acusing glares of the pack along with an embarrassed one belonging to Collin, she justified her actions by simply stating that she was welcoming him into the pack and that he needed to man up. She enjoyed the vein that she could see on Sam's forehead as he tried not to strangle her. Hmm..she wondered if she could get the vein to pop.

Anyway, back to the present.

Leah smiled as her imprint laughed at a joke she had made. She felt so happy and at peace. Something she hadn't felt in a while. She spared a glance to her right and saw the incredulous looks on the pack's faces. Holding back her laughter, she smirked at them. Her imprint looked at her confusedly. Leah smiled , he just looked so cute! Really! She had never met someone as amazing as him before. He was gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, generous, understanding...

She could go on forever but still not do him any justice.

She was brought back from her dream state as the pack joined her and her imprint on the La Push beach. " Hey Leah. Who's this?", Jared asked.

They hadn't seen this guy before but Leah and the guy were acting like they'd known each other all their lives.

"This is Harry. Harry Potter." Leah smiled, looking at Harry who smiled back at her. " Oh...and he's a wizard. You know, all the magic and stuff.." Leah trailed off, staring transfixedly at Harry.

The pack looked sceptically at the pair. Vampires and shape shifters existed, so maybe..

"Are you for real?", Paul asked with a snort. Leah glared at him. "Of course! Harry wouldn't lie!"

"And exactly how long have you known him for?", Sam asked with a frown.

Leah looked ready to kill, so Harry decided to intervene quickly. " We've known each other for a few hours but that doesn't matter because we're soul mates." Harry paused and looked lovingly at Leah before continuing, " Leah has imprinted on me and my magic recognises her as my soul mate".

There was silence as the pack digested the new information. Seth was the first to snap out of it. His face split into a huge grin and he launched himself at his sister. " I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!", he shouted, smothering her in a hug.

The rest of the pack watched the siblings but their attention soon went back to Harry who was trying to stop his jealousy from showing on his face. "He's her brother", Jacob told Harry. At hearing that, Leah graciously shoved Seth off her and stood up. To everyone's surprise, she hugged Harry, telling him that he was the only one for her. Harry just smiled and hugged her back.

"That goes both ways", Harry murmured into Leah's hair. The she wolf got the typical look of cheesy happiness that only imprinted wolfs could get.

"HARRY!"

Everyone turned around to see the source of the voice. Coming towards them, so fast they were practically running, were two men. The one in front had shoulder length black hair and grey- silver eyes. He almost seemed frantic with worry, confusion and countless other emotions. The other man followed the first one calmly. He had brown hair with blonde highlights that brought out his vibrant, clear blue eyes.

"Harry are you okay? You were standing right next to me and then suddenly disappeared. We looked for you but we couldn't find you and I was so worried that someone had kidnapped you from right under our noses. I- "

Before the first man could continue to ramble on, the brunette intervened. "Congratulations Harry ", he smiled. Harry smiled back, happiness clearly sparkling in his eyes.

They both turned to grey eyed man who now seemed confused, looking between his godson and the girl standing so close to him. 'Well at least he's stopped panicking now', Harry thought wryly.

"Sirius, let's give Harry a chance to explain everything", the brunette said calmly. "It's nothing bad I promise", he added when the black haired man, now known as Sirius, looked alarmed with his eyes widening comically.

After taking in a deep breath, Harry let it out slowly to calm his nerves. Then he face Sirius with determination in his eyes. Taking Leah's hand in his own, he told him everything that had happened and what Leah was. He finished explaining his current predicament with everything he knew about imprinting from what Leah had told him.

At the end of Harry's speech, Sirius just stared at him with his mouth wide open. Harry would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious matter. Er..no pun intended.

Besides the sound of waves and nature in general, everything was quite. All eyes were on Sirius and much to their surprise, and amusement of some, his eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly fainted.

Remus quickly caught him before he crashed to the floor.

"I think that's as good a reaction that you could've gotten to be honest", Remus muttered. Harry nodded and turned back to Leah. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?" He asked with a smile.

Leah grinned back happily, " Sure".

Everyone watched as the pair walked off holding hands.

"I still can't believe she imprinted", Paul said. The pack all nodded in agreement. "Well personally, I'm happy for them. Harry deserves some happiness in his life and I think that Leah will be good for him", Remus said with a smile.

"Professor McGonagall..no...it wasn't me..James did it!" Sirius cried out while still unconscious.

...

Yeah, so that was rubbish..

But PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you think :)


End file.
